paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kurtisawesome01/Payday 2: DLC Mania
So, Payday 2 has a lot of DLC. Almost 30 dlcs exist on the steam store. So, lets go through them, one by one. I'm not gonna pick any favorites, but some are better than others. Armored Transport: What a mess. This is one of the most debatable DLCs, and I am just barely going to recommend it. It's weapons are probably the best part of the pack, second part being the train heist. You get three weapons. The Commando 553, a fairly decent assault rifle. If you are within the first 5 infamy levels, its worth using on your level 0 heists. The Gruber Kurz, or also known as the James Bond gun, is a great gun for stealth, with its unmodded concealment being 30. Last, and most certainly least, we have the Swedish K. The SMG would be fine, but even after the weapon rebalance, its ammo is only good for two mags. And even then, its locked to auto fire, which sucks. You might have noticed I haven't talked about the heists yet, and thats because they aren't very good. Each one is basically a reskin besides Train Heist. Its practically opening a couple vaults in the middle of the street. Crossroads specifically sucks, thanks to the ungodly snipers. Overall, it's barely purchasable, with the weapons and Train Heist being what prevented me from saying it's terrible. Presidental masks are also sort of cool. Weapon Pack #1: Subpar. This pack introduces 3 new weapons and a new mechanic. Eagle Heavy Rifle, which is limited by its ammo. You only get 80 bullets, split into 4 mags. It doesn't do well enough in practice to be worth using. Next, the Signature .40. The best thing in the pack. 12 round mag, 84 bullets, and each one feels oh so good. This gun does really good damage when modded. It's accuracy is ungodly, and a weapon I use quite often. Next, the Specops SMG. Again, it has 20 round mags with 80 bullets. I really don't know why this pack lacks bullets. Anyway, the smg sucks. Not worth talking about. The new mechanic added was the abilty to throw three grenades. And each one isn't that great. Three isn't a lot. It felt really similar to using the Eagle Heavy, where I run out of ammo quite often. Another new mechanic was also added: The Fire Lock Mod. It locks most weapons that can switch between auto fire and single fire to one of those two, in exchange for some stat changes. Cool, but you only get five of each. This pack isn't good. Unfortunately, this was the first DLC I bought, along with the Mod Courier, so at least there was some joy to be had. Animal masks named after famous fighters don't really deliver either, but being an eagle who robs American buildings feels right. Weapon Pack #2: Aw yeah, its the Rambo Pack! 3 LMGs ready for firing. All kind of the same, though, and don't add much to game. Not very outstanding pack, but "Spooky Ghost Mask" and "Rambo Mask" are very cool. Bought by me during sale, so who cares. Not worth it. Mod Courier: One of the best DLCs in this game. In short, you go on a scavanger hunt to get weapon mods for all guns. Some weapons get specifics, like CAR or AK families and pistols. They are mostly good mods, although in later packs, some mods are completely inferior. However, most keep their punch, like sights and barrel extensions. This DLC gives a passtime during bank heists, as, let's face it, we spend most of the time doing nothing. Great pack. Sniper Pack: This is the MLG Quickscope Pack, complete with the Rattlesnake, or Trickscope Sniper, the R93, or the One Shot One Kill Sniper, and finally the Thanatos, or the Noscopes for Dayz Sniper. But seriously, they are sniper rifles. Don;t expect too much more than snipers. Also bug masks. Good pack. Big Bank: Well, its a pretty big bank. Not big payout, in money at least, unless death wish. Also Falcon Rifle, or basically the Gewher, a gun featured in the assault pack, but with faster reload. Its a big bank. Shotgun Pack: Oh my god, shotguns were pretty good in this pack. M014 is the all knowing auto shotty from Counter Strike, and Raven is my friend in the stealth game. And the street sweeper, or my name for it, the barrel of bullets, doesn't have any sign telling me to move my car off of the street on the second thursday of the month. Custom ammo types, such as buckshot and HE, are quite effective. However, AP Slug and Flechette in particular, don't do as much. Not bad pack, especially with monkey themed masks, patterns, and materials. Assault Pack: Oh man, the Counter Strike Pack? Aw yeah. The Famas, the Galil, and the... Gewher? All right then... Famas has the highest fire rate out of all assault rifles in the game, even to chivalry pack. Galil does very high damage, and has the most unique upgrades of any dlc weapon, with 11 mods. And the Gewher is our M308 with a special brandished flavor. Plus we get the fan favorite grenade launcher, the GL40. Honestly, it sort of sucks, even with incen rounds added in the BBQ Pack. However, the Ding Dong Breaching tool, a melee in this pack, rekts everything, except doors, because we only open em, don't close em, right? Great pack, although mods locked behind achievements. Hotline Miami: Travel to some rundown apartments filled with mobsters and various Russian entities in order to kill some guy that "supposably" os the answer to breaking out Hoxton, which isn't really explained at all. With this pack you get 3 new guns. The Tec 9, the "Cobra," and the Uzi, all of which are Submachine Guns. Not too much is added in this pack to be honest. If, say, the Tec 9 was instead a pistol, I would love the variety in the pack. However, 3 SMGs don't quench my thirst. Historical Pack: The Diamond Heist: Clover Character Pack: Bomb Heists: The real Overkill Pack. These heists are such a pain. The main premise of both heists is to find bomb parts and secure them. There are two heists, some masks, and a new pistol, the LEO Pistol, which is average. No no, the real stars are the heists. Dockyard and Forest, and both give quite a challenge. Dockyard is what you would expect, except you can sneak through and stealthily get bomb parts that, when put together, that would surely lead to a very loud explosion. Other is Forest, but it should be called Graveyard, because it is extremely hard. Dockyard is also difficult, but not nearly as much. Both maps expose you to sniper fire, and a lot of it, but Forest is sloped, meaning many falling downs will occur. Also, the favors feel sort of lacking. I think there should be 15, just to be fair. I mean Big Bank's "special" escapes all need only 6, and it also has 10 favors, while Forest and Dockyard suffer with 8 point best escapes. The masks are cool, but locked behind some really tough achievements. Dragan Character Pack: Overkill Pack: Mixed Bag. Minigun, after weapon rebalance, is actually good. That 40 percent movement penalty and switch speed sucked, but now there is a little more leverage. Accuracy is also alright now. And thank god, they gave it the ability to get ammo drops. So that's good. Rocket Launcher, on the other hand, is not that good. It kills almost anything, besides some specials, but groups don't always come around. For difficulties besides Death Wish, it doesn't really need to be brought, but even then, more firepower may make a difference. And you get a hat. Be the general of your army of morally deprived criminals with the thirst for cash, which doesn't give them the ability to buy a good drill. Nice promotional DLC Overkill, but not nice enough. (Completely Overkill Pack): As one of the people who purchased this pack, I am currently disappointed. With the secret content to be released in the week after Crimefest, I have no intent to give it a good review yet. The masks are cool enough, I guess. Wolf's is by far the best, so that's an upside. But the price was unforgivable. 20 dollars for four masks and "secret content." It would be ok, but it has been more than half a year, with only maybes and possiblies for answers. I cannot give my 100 percent opinion on the matter until the content comes out, but so far, things are not looking good. EDIT: Terrible. The skins as a reward? Oh my god. Awful. AK/CAR Mod Pack: Excellent. The biggest downside is the mods being locked by achievements, which I will say right now, should not be required. However, the challenges are fun enough, and the mods sort of replace the Mod Courier in a way. Some mods are worthless now, but most still have use. The DMR kits are my favorites, if only for the awesomeness of activating swan song or bullet storm and unleashing Ragnarok all over the place. You also get dinosaur masks, which are really cool. The velociraptor squad shall reign. Good pack, but achievements can usually only be completed with friends. Western Pack: Oh my goodness. Excellent pack. Peacemaker .45, goes head to head with the Bronco in terms of damage, accuracy, and rate of fire, although wins in terms of recoil. Repeater: Sniper Rifle with great hipfire and ROF. Plainsrider: First of it's kind, and arguably the best bow type weapon as well. Masks sort of suck, but weapons are awesome. Alesso Heist: I can almost entirely guarrantee everyone didn't know who Alesso was at all before this heist. It sucks as a heist in terms of money and experience, and also sucks as a heist in terms of price and hype. Also introduces the Matever Revolver, which is more or less the same as the Bronco. Golden Grin Heist: Sokol Character Pack: So even Overkill had a thirst for a Russian underwear model, eh? I already know most people bought this pack for Grinder, but even besides that, this is a great pack. You get Russian Man, who should have taken the Jiro approach of speaking one language. He has a new gun, the Valkerie, which comes presilenced and also does 40 damage. It's stats are great, though mods are few. This is morely Overkill denying guns the freedom they need, but that is it's own article. It's good, but not the new melee isn't. A hockey stick, because as we all know, Overkill just has to milk those stereotypes. At least he doesn't drink all the time and fight bears. The Hockey Stick doesn't fare well. It's knockdown is the only good stat, but other melee's are also better in that regard. He also has his own mask, although it's pretty lame. And then, we have the Grinder perk deck, which makes me think of crushing everything I love for small dust particles. Actually, the pack is about health regen, which, even after perk deck rebalance, is OP. This has replaced dodge entirely. Why have a chance to avoid damage when you can just heal it away? *sigh* It's a good pack. Buy it. Ninja Pack: Yakuza Character Pack: Straight out of the Land of the Rising Sun... We get, an old man who loves to yell! Well, that is not all. You also get the Yakuza Perk Deck, which is fitted for the bezerkiest of bezerkers, a micro uzi, comes with a generous 30 concealment, and the Katana, which, when wielded by Jiro (the old man), can decapitate cloakers. Filled with hilarity and firepower, its a good pack that will make you considering finding your son (pls overkill). Chivalry Weapon Pack: Point Break Heists: Category:Blog posts